


Patterns

by jaeyoonijagi



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i'd say cute but idk about you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyoonijagi/pseuds/jaeyoonijagi
Summary: When Jackson can't sleep at night, he draws patterns on his lover's back.





	Patterns

**Author's Note:**

> Another short Markson story I wrote back in 2016.

Jackson woke up for the third time that week. He sighed, knowing how hard it could be to fall asleep. He reached for his phone, careful not to move too harshly. If there's something he wouldn't want to do it's wake Mark. He checked the time. 3 AM. In two and a half hour he'd have to wake up to go to practice but in this moment he felt as if that would never happen.   
"Jackson?", a hoarse voice spoke, coming from beneath himself. Jackson cursed himself.   
"Go back to sleep, Mark.", Jackson softly said and started stroking Mark's back carefully. The gesture had Mark relaxing and almost instantly falling back into dream land. Jackson kept his hands on Mark's back and slowly started drawing figures such as circles and squares without thinking. Shapes turned into pointless words, which later turned into meaningful words he knew Mark already knew all about. He let his fingertips move and type different words, the most recent word being 'beautiful'. He took a deep breath.   
Mindlessly drawing on his lover's back got him relaxed, and it made him more tired, because he didn't think; he felt peaceful. He felt his eyelids become heavy and soon enough he closed them, ready to drift away once again. He may just have found his remedy.   
Two days later he found himself in the same situation but this time, instead of just lying still, he started drawing on Mark's back, all the way from the dimples in his back to his shoulder blades, close to his neck, where he let his finger caress the skin and weakly thug at Mark's neck hairs. Now he knew - he found a solution to his problem. 


End file.
